zettaiboeileviathanfandomcom-20200213-history
Leviathan
Leviathan (レヴィアタン Reviatan) is a water user mage from the land of Aquafall who makes friends with Bahamut and Jörmungandr while searching for her older brother. She can transform into a water-like dragon. Appearance Leviathan has blue hair and wears a light blue dress, she is always seen with her brother's staff (lance) that he left behind before he went away. When she transforms, she grows a sky blue tail with a pale green fin on the end, and also grows matching wings and horns, becoming a dragon. Personality She has a shy personality, yearning for her brother's return. She also showing deep concern about people and events, and this causes her to lose her self-confidence at times. Plot Waking up one morning, Leviathan looks out the window at the morning sun and bathes in the light with her staff (lance) in hand. Getting dressed, Leviathan leaves her house and encounters her neighbor. Stating that she has morning training, she declines to eat breakfast together and goes off. Later while walking, Leviathan is hit from behind by an orange bug and knocked down. Wondering what it was, Leviathan is hit once again, this time in the face. As the bug circles around her, she angrily swats it with her staff (lance), knocking it away and allowing two other girls to destroy it. The girls briefly greet one another before leaving and Leviathan goes off on her own.Zettai Bōei Leviathan Anime: Episode 1 Leviathan heads to the lakeside and attempts to use her water magic. However, she fails to do so until she recalls the memory of her brother teaching her, following which she transforms and sends a spiral of water into the sky, which hits a fairy and knocks her into the water. As Leviathan brings her back to consciousness, the fairy happily thanks her and begins talking to Leviathan, expressing happiness that she found her so she can join her defense team. The fairy introduces herself as Syrup and explains the danger coming to Aquafall as a result of a meteor which crashed and brought invaders with it. As Syrup continues explaining though, Leviathan leaves her behind but is soon followed. Confronted, Leviathan states she knows about the meteor but has never felt the danger Syrup described. Still, Syrup insists it is coming but Leviathan states the town is peaceful and she has no intention of leaving. The two head back to Leviathan's home and have breakfast, where Leviathan is amazed when seeing Syrup's appetite. Leviathan also sees Jörmungandr arrive with a delivery for her neighbor. As Syrup finishes eating but requests more, the two go into town to eat, where Leviathan explains what the town has but as they arrive at the Key Tail tavern, Syrup has disappeared. Sitting down, Leviathan asks the barkeep for information about her brother, but is told she doesn't have anything. As the latter begins cursing her brother for abandoning the young girl, Leviathan gets upset and tells her to stop, which she does and apologizes for. Offering some food, Syrup returns to the tavern, having been followed by several men whom she insulted. Watching she ruckus as the men chase Syrup around, Leviathan hits one of them as they grab the fairy, causing the men to get angry and attack, knocking over Leviathan's favorite tea. Angry, Leviathan and the girls she met in the forest team up to take down the men, destroying the tavern in the process. In the evening, the girls meet up and discuss their events, upset over their actions. However, they soon laugh off the issue and introduce themselves. The next day after the fight, Leviathan helps at the tavern by sweeping the floors. As the barkeep finds that the contents of the wine bottles are alright, despite the labels being burnt, Leviathan begins apologizing for her actions but it quickly told there is no need. The workmen begin commenting on how three young girls could have caused such damage to the tavern, saddening Leviathan until the barkeep tells them to keep quiet and assures her that they're just jealous since they aren't able to use magic.Zettai Bōei Leviathan Anime: Episode 2 Soon after, repairs are completed and thus the tavern is reopened for business. Leviathan works as a waiter, juggling the customers orders and serving their food. Giving in two more orders, Leviathan is asked for water, which she attempts to serve by using her magic. Her initial attempt results in a customer being sprayed in the face and subsequent attempts fail similarly. The barkeep is soaked as well as she tries telling Leviathan not to use her magic for serving the customers, resulting in Leviathan apologizing to her again. Walking down a stretch of road, Leviathan sighs over her actions in the tavern while coming across a hungry Jörmungandr. Jörmungandr asks about the tavern being open again for business, which Leviathan sheepishly responds to by stating that it's not quite ready yet. Suddenly, Syrup flies by and is recognized by the girls. Telling them something has happened to Bahamut, Leviathan leaves to help. Following Syrup, Leviathan and Jörmungandr arrive at a swamp and sees Bahamut stuck in the middle and sinking below slowly. After initially finding the scenario funny, the girls decide to help, with Jörmungandr throwing her axe in for Bahamut to grab, nearly killing her in the process and scaring Leviathan. Unsure of what to do, Leviathan sits down and it is suggested by Syrup that she use her magic, since a swamp is similar to a lake. As she gathers her energy to prepare, Leviathan sees that Bahamut has already sunk, causing her and Jörmungandr to take off their clothes to go in after her. However, the swamp begins erupting and Bahamut is spat out, with everyone drenched in mud. The receding of the mud reveals the appearance of a large dragon-like creature, which the Leviathan and the girls stare at in shock. While Leviathan and the girls are looking at him, the dragon, unable to talk directly to the girls, uses Syrup as a medium for communication. He introduces himself as Yurlungur and explains that he recently swallowed something that sank into the swamp and hasn't been feeling well since. Jörmungandr recalls throwing her ax into the swamp to save Bahamut, making the dragon ask her to go inside to retrive it and relieve him of his illness. Furthermore, he asks both her and Leviathan to put some clothes on, causing the two to cover up and blush in embarrassment.Zettai Bōei Leviathan Anime: Episode 3 While putting clothes on, Bahamut and Jörmungandr argue over who should be going in, the former insisting it be Jörmungandr as it's her axe making him ill while Jörmungandr insists it be all of them, as they were trying to save Bahamut. As they argue, Leviathan approaches Yurlungur and asks him to open his mouth, which he does. seeing his, Jörmungandr follows Leviathan, with Bahamut coming in shortly after.Choosing a route, the girls climb down a slippery path, which they are then pushed down as Leviathan accidentally slips and takes them down with her, earning a scolding from Bahamut. After walking the girls being growing hungry, with Jörmungandr suggesting roasting the giblets inside Yurlungur, only for Leviathan and Bahamut to initially oppose but later support as she makes the idea sound good. However, Yurlungur begins swallowing fruit for them to eat instead. While eating, the girls wish for their favorites, which Yurlungur obtains for them by going to the Key Tail tavern and swallowing the food for them, destroying the tavern in the process. The barley tea intended for Leviathan is splashed upon Bahamut but is later delivered to her inside of a container. After eating, the girls move on but Leviathan opts to keep her tea with her. While going onwards, the girls briefly have a scare with Yurlungur's gastric acids and fear being digested and their scales dissolving, before Syrup allays their fears. Moving on, the girls decide to check Yurlungur's four stomachs to find the axe. After searching three stomachs and finding nothing, the girls enter his fourth and come across orange bugs which Syrup identifies as Toripu. Realizing the bugs are making Yurlungur sick, Jörmungandr decides to fight but forgets about not having her axe, forcing Bahamut to take over. However, her missing attacks hurt Yurlungur from the inside, causing Leviathan to want to take over. Bahamut questions how she can do so without water but Leviathan insists she can use her barley tea, though Bahamut claims such won't be enough. Despite this, Leviathan transforms and is able to disperse her water to eliminate the toripu. Just as all seems clear, a large Toripu descends and attacks the girls but but before it can do so, Leviathan manages to gather her tea once again and slice the bug in two. Weakened by her transformation, Leviathan is supported by Bahamut while Jörmungandr goes to take her axe, which is revealed to have been inside the giant Toripu, much to the disgust of Leviathan and Bahamut, both of whom back away from Jörmungandr, to her anger. With their quest over, the girls exit Yurlungur's body and breathe a sigh of relief. Thanking the girls for helping him with his illness, Yurlungur tells them they may call on him any time they are in trouble and he will come to their aid, also adding on that Leviathan can call him even if she's not in trouble, which she smiles at the prospect of. With that, the girls to their separate ways for the day, with Leviathan returning home. Having joined her Syrup compliments her on defeating the Toripu but also asks why she volunteered to go inside Yurlungur in the first place. Leviathan responds that it happened because she was inexperienced with magic, as she falls asleep in her bed. Waking up the next morning, Leviathan looks out the window and wonders about her older brother and where he could have gone without his spear. Later in the day, she is told by Syrup about an accident involving Jörmungandr's father, following which she rushes to the coal mine with Bahamut to help and arrive just as Jörmungandr's transformation runs out and she asks them to help. Bahamut attempts to transform but Leviathan stops her, stating that using fire magic in a coal mine is a bad idea. Unable to use her own water magic without a water source, Leviathan suggests Syrup go through a small passage and investigate the issue.Zettai Bōei Leviathan Anime: Episode 4 A large quake is heard through the mine, following which Leviathan advises Bahamut against making scary statements. Recalling the current situation as similar to the one they went through previously, Leviathan hears what appears to be a rumbling stomach. In fact, it's revealed to be a leaking roof which the begins pouring water into the mine which drenches everyone and threatens to flood the area. Unable to stop the water as she is, Leviathan transforms and uses her magic to remove the water from the mine but collapses from exhaustion afterwards, which ends her transformation. Determined to solve the problem, the girls call for Yurlungur, but to no avail. Syrup then returns with a glowing sphere and presents it to the girls, however Leviathan takes it and smashes it, stating now is not the time to collect pretty stones. This act of destruction winds up summoning Yurlungur, who swallows the girls as well as the men before taking them outside, ending the crisis and reuniting the family. Syrup compliments Leviathan on her summoning, though Leviathan sheepishly side-steps it. That night, Leviathan and the rest celebrate the rescue, with her neighbor and the staff of the Key Tail tavern. One of Jörmungandr's dads compliments Leviathan on summoning Yurlungur, stating they've attempted it but were not successful due to lacking an agreement. She then listens to Jörmungandr's explanation of her family and how all the men adopted and raised her and her sisters, and so she considers all of them to be her fathers and wants to be helpful to them as well as others. As the festivities continue into the night, Leviathan joins in happily. While sleeping, Leviathan has a dream of her brother standing on stones with a sad expression, pointing out at the sea. Awakening, Leviathan rushes out to a lake but does not find the rock formation or her brother, making her further wonder why he left. In town, Leviathan eats a hotdog just as Syrup flies by, asking where she got it and wanting one of her own. After Syrup eats, the two are seen by Bahamut and Jörmungandr, who are going on vacation to Bahamut's beach villa. Leviathan, remembering her dream, comments that they're all friends and invites herself to go along with them and the three ride a carriage to their destination.Zettai Bōei Leviathan Anime: Episode 5 The three eventually arrive at Bahamut's beach villa, where the elderly caretaker lady mistakes Leviathan for Bahamut, much to her surprise. The three go inside and mention Bahamut coming once when she was young and lying about a sea monster to get her dad's attention, for which she received a spanking. As the situation embarassses her, Bahamut tells them to stop and the three eventually go out and play. While the others have fun, Leviathan spends her time alone on the beach, searching for anything related to her dream. Asked, she eventually reveals everything to the others, who insist on her still trying to have fun with them. The girls spend their time playing beach games, eating and making things in the sand. Later, Leviathan uses her water magic to create a giant wave for Jörmungandr to surf on while Bahamut floats in the sea. As she does, Leviathan is seen by a young boy who tells her she has a lot of magic potential but does not make use of it. As she turns to ask who he is, he criticizes her and points out that her lack of concentration has is causing the wave she created to dissipate. Seeing this happen, Leviathan turns back to address him but finds that he's already disappeared somehow. Afterwards, the girls decide to eat and with Bahamut not having brought enough food, she and Jörmungandr go fishing while Leviathan watches. Jörmungandr catches many fish but Bahamut is only able to get an octopus, one which sticks to her chest and rips her top off when it is pulled off. Having caught enough food, the girls decide to eat, with Leviathan using her watch magic to fill everyone's glasses with drinks. As the food gets cooked and everyone is eager to eat, Leviathan looks out at the sea and notices the same rock formation her brother stood on in her dream, realizing that she's found the place she was looking for, which she runs towards. At the formation, Leviathan sees the young boy who chided her about her magic pointing at the rock formation the same way her brother did. As he does, a large monster arises from the sea and gushes water towards the beach, destroying the girls' barbecue. Angry, the girls attack but neither Jörmungandr's ax nor Bahamut's magic is able to dent the beast which, revealed as a lucasite, begins releasing toripu from its body. Faced with this incoming attack, Leviathan transforms and, alongside her friends, tells the beast it will pay for ruining their barbecue. Leviathan summons numerous water spirals which destroy many toripu. Eventually the girls begin to get tired just as the lucasite is all that is left. With Jörmungandr and Bahamut down, Leviathan uses her magic to tie up the lucasite with water spirals but collapses as well and thus allows the beast to break free. Suddenly, her staff begins glowing and she feels the help of her brother. Leviathan tosses the staff and pierces the lucasite's eye, tossing it back. However, this causes her to realize that she's left her staff on the creature's body as it disappears into the water and she faints while chasing it.Zettai Bōei Leviathan Anime: Episode 6 Soon after waking up, Levithan and the girls return to Bahamut's villa. While taking a bath, Leviathan continues her depression over losing her spear, insisting she has to have it back. During dinner, she's upset once again as Bahamut mentions a spear squid, causing her to end dinner early. While in bed, Leviathan remembers the encounter and misses having her spear beside her. Venturing out to the beach, she attempts to use the water to locate her sphere but is unsuccessful. Bahamut appears and tells her to give up the search since the monster is likely far away, but Leviathan then decides to go after it. Bahamut and Jörmungandr decide to come along as well. Unsure of where to go, the girls find out from the young boy that the monster can be found in the desert. The next morning, the three of them leave the villa and go out on the road in pursuit of the lucasite. Reaching the desert, walking proves hard for Leviathan with nothing to block the hot sun. Leviathan is asked to provide water with her magic and, having taken a stick in place of her spear for the time being, attempts to concentrate. While she produces water, it is far away and by the time the girls reach it, it dissipates. Her subsequent attempts are identical in their failures, forcing them to give up.Zettai Bōei Leviathan Anime: Episode 7 Hungry, the girls decide to eat and begin hunting for desert life. At night, a fire is lit and the girls cook their food, which Leviathan feels no particular taste from. Tired she and the rest of the girls are forced to sleep where they are to wake up before the sun the next morning. Waking up briefly, Leviathan spots a shooting star before going back to sleep, where she has a dream about walking alone through a cave with odd symbols on the wall. Coming out of the cave, she arrives at an auditorium-like area, upon the stage of which her spear is embedded. As she tries reaching for it, she suddenly awakens. Telling the girls that she's found her spear, Leviathan explains that she actually had a dream which told her its location was inside some ruins. When Jörmungandr recalls having visited some ruins when she was younger that weren't in the desert as they were surrounded by a spring, Leviathan asks about another location and when Jörmungandr confirms it, Bahamut states she's been there as well and had her first adventure there while Leviathan reveals that she went there once as well. As the girls realize all of them went there at one point, Leviathan also remembers playing with a young boy, which the others remember as well. To decide their course of action, the girls spin their carrying items but when Jörmungandr and Bahamut fail, Leviathan uses her stick to point them in a new direction and they take off in search of the ruins. As the girls complain about Leviathan not getting enough hints in her dream, for which she apologizes, Bahamut begins teasing her and stating that for her carelessness, they'll make her do a scale dance in Haruna Town. While saying this, Bahamut trips on a buried pillar. Curious, Syrup flies up and spots water, which the girls go towards. Leviathan walks casually while the others run and begin playing, arriving just as the water dries up. Jörmungandr inspects the area and concludes from a marking that they're in the ruins of where they played as kids, shocking Leviathan who remembers it very differently. Looking around, the girls find a stairwell leading underground and proceed. Going down the stairs and through a path similar to that in her dream, Leviathan arrives at the auditorium-like area and finds on the stage her spear embedded in the ground. While approaching it, Leviathan gets worries as she wonders how it arrived in the ruins when it was originally stuck in the eye of a monster which disappeared into the ocean. Stating the ruins aren't such a place to lose something, Leviathan begins pondering whether it could be a trap, but watches Jörmungandr try and fail to pull it out, much to her surprise. Bahamut tries after but also fails. However, Leviathan is able to pull the spear out without any effort and rejoices at having her spear back in her hand. However, a large figure suddenly comes out from the shadows behind and strikes her down, sending her flying back. The others move to defend Leviathan but upon seeing them struggle, Leviathan attempts to restrain it with water, but this proves futile as the group cannot harm the creature. As Leviathan collapses, she later wakes up in another room and meets Hequet, the priestess of the temple. Learning that she is the one who saved them, Leviathan listens to Hequet as she explains how the ruins went from a beautiful place to their currently disastrous appearance once the Lucasite and the Toripu arrived. As the group eats, they find that Hequet's supplies are limited and so Leviathan attempts to conjure water for her but is only able to do so once the others assist her. Wondering about how her spear came to be in the temple, Hequet reveals that it appeared on the altar the previous night but that she was unable to remove it, suggesting that it has a mind of its own.Zettai Boei Leviathan Anime: Episode 8 Leviathan and the rest urge Hequet to leave with them but she declines as she has the duty of protecting the temple. Once showed the way out, Leviathan leaves with the group and reaches the outside, where she express her desire to defeat the Lucasite. However, the mysterious boy appears and tells them they cannot. As the girls are angered, he notices Leviathan's injuries and tells her she can heal them at Rajima Volcano before suddenly disappearing. Knowing that this must be done before they can fight, Leviathan and the girls make their way to Rajima Volcano. Arriving at the Fire Spewing Mountain Inn near Rajima Volcano, Leviathan and the girls find that the spring water is greatly limited, but Leviathan manages to use her magic to bring it around herself, thus causing Bahamut and Jörmungandr to join her. After enjoying the services of the inn, the girls prepare to leave the next morning but Bahamut finds that she has lost her wallet and thus cannot pay the bill. Forced to work off their debt, Leviathan helps by using her water magic to fill buckets. Soon, the exhausted girls are given lunch by the waitress, the specialty of the inn being volcano curry.Zettai Boei Leviathan Anime: Episode 9 Over dinner, the girls learn that because the springs haven't been producing much water, the inn is suffering. When Syrup claims that meeting the master of the volcano may help them solve the problem, Leviathan is prepared to go, knowing that the inn is the landlady's entire life. The next morning, the girls are given a volcano curry by the waitress before setting off to meet the master of the volcano. Arriving at the volcano, the girls find that it is almost completely desolate with no lava. Suddenly, the ground erupts as lava spews into the air and the master of the volcano, Fire Drake arrives. However, Leviathan and the rest are surprised by his diminutive size, despite finding him cute. Syrup translates for him and explains that he is sick and needs to recover his strength for everything to be fixed. Learning of medicine that can do so, Leviathan and the girls split up to search for the ingredients. Leviathan finds the required flowed in a the ravine to the north but is unable to obtain it as it is frozen in ice. Unable to break through, she reasons that Bahamut or Jörmungandr would be better suited to the task. However, determined not to give up, she eventually succeeds in breaking the ice.Zettai Boei Leviathan Anime: Episode 10 Returning to the volcano, albeit with her hands frostbitten, Leviathan helps prepare the medicine by using water for the ingredients to be fused and once the other girls help as well, the medicine is consumed by Fire Drake. Though he feels better, his strength does not return due to lack of nourishment. As such, the girls offer him the Volcano Curry from the inn and upon consuming it, Fire Drake's power returns. Thus, the spring begins producing once again, allowing the girls to use it. As the soak, they recall their new agreement with Fire Drake that will allow them to summon him. Syrup explains that they need an orb to do so, as they did with Yurlungur. Bahamut feels this makes their efforts useless, but Leviathan disagrees, stating that they helped save the landlady's memories. The next morning, Leviathan and the girls set off but receive a gift first, a strange jewel which absorbs itself into Leviathan in front of their eyes. Brimming with power, Syrup states Leviathan has evolved, thus meaning that the Lucasite in the temple can be beaten. With that, the girls head off to battle. Returning to the temple, Leviathan and the girls find that the barrier set up by Hequet is no longer active and see the Lucasite attacking the pillars. Quickly dispatching the summoned Toripu, the girls engage the Lucasite, with Leviathan attempting to bind it and allow the others to attack, but finds her efforts futile. As Bahamut is knocked out, Leviathan and Jörmungandr are forced to contend alone. However, as the Lucasite seems to be gaining the edge, Leviathan's evolution activates, allowing her to strengthen her power, enabling them to defeat the Lucasite. Soon after, the girls meet with Hequet, who reveals that things will slowly return to normal and that she is alright thanks to Jörmungandr's sisters, who leave the temple with the girls. While returning home, Leviathan spots the stone pillars rising into the sky, signaling that the ruins are slowly being restored.Zettai Boei Leviathan Anime: Episode 11 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dragon Category:Aquafall Defense